While there are many extant storage cabinets, there are none directed to the particular hobby of the embodiment disclosed that so ably and uniquely handle the requirement of selective placement of hobby parts, materials, tools, and that simultaneously satisfy the need for a convenient and readily useable work bench that is necessary to practice this chosen hobby.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,363, to J. R. Monsour, for Artist's Kit is typical of the prior art in this field, wherein the artist's supplies are carried within the kit which resembles a brief case when closed but which may be opened and assembled to become an artist's station, with legs, easel, pallet, art supplies, etc. One side of the assembled kit becomes the easel which is locked in place at the desired angularity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,576 to C. D. Moen, for Lap Supported Work Tray, shows the structure of a work tray with a drawer underneath that is supported in the operator's lap. The work tray surface slides away from the operator to expose the contents of the drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,521, to D. H. McNichol, for Resilient Devices for Temporarily Binding and Gripping the Edge of Materials, shows a report cover gripping member that binds the edge of articles held in its jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,060 to H. Sato, for Spring Clip for Holding Sheets of Paper or the Like, discloses another gripping means for holding articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,577 to E. A. Price, et al, for Fly-tying Vise that may be used with the work bench of this invention.